The invention disclosed herein provides a film cutter particularly suited for cutting film in a production machine environment. Film, specifically plastic polymer film, is frequently difficult to cut, especially by a mechanical cutter device. This film cutting difficulty is because in relatively thin cross section plastic film is typically flexible, and in relatively thick cross section plastic film is often somewhat tough. Also, plastic film tends to wear a cutting edge, making intimate alignment a priority. In addition, such a mechanical production cutter is subject to wear of its cutting edge due to substantially continuous use. 
Numerous patents have been issued for devices used to cut material, e.g. plastic film, in a production machine environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,760 to Block et al. is for a Cutting System in which a lower blade is stationary and an upper blade is movably mounted to a pivot rod. As the upper blade is rotated downward, a pressure arm acts against any tendency for the upper blade to align its cutting edge with the cutting edge of the lower blade and to provide a firm cutting pressure at a cutting point that moves continually along the blade length. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,070 to Ozawa et al. is for a Cutter for cutting a thin material by a movable blade and a fixed blade in which a spring member is disposed between the movable blade and a movable base for moving the movable blade in the direction of engagement to bring the movable blade into contact with the fixed blade. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,901 to Warga is for a Shear having a dual compensating link arrangement operatively associated with one of two blades. The blades may be oriented angularly with respect to one another  and the angle adjusted to alter a horizontal force that counteracts a separation force during a cutting stroke. A preload bias is provided to urge the blades together during the cutting stroke so as to minimize the gap between the cutting blades. 
The present invention, however, incorporates a combination of features not found in the prior art, as will be described below. 
It is an object of the present invention to provide a film cutter for use in a machine production environment wherein the film is cut by the engagement of two cutting blades that maintain intimate engagement with one another for an extended service life. 
This and other objects will become more apparent from the description of the invention to follow. 